Various devices have been designed to provide a simple and convenient arrangement for attaching hooks and/or the like to load lift chains or cables by means of clevis arrangements as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 630,001; 1,198,139; 1,393,568; 1,562,908; 1,836,169; 3,243,952; 3,863,441; British Pat. No. 220,440 and Canadian Pat. No. 592,427. Applicants are also aware of a design for such purpose which is disclosed in commonly assigned and presently pending U.S. application Ser. No. 619,596.